1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to streaming audio and more specifically to systems and methods of connecting audio streaming from a website to a telephone or other device that communicates via a telephone, cellular or voice-over IP connection and the like.
2. Introduction
Basic mechanisms are known for providing telephone access to audio programming. However, there are a number of deficiencies in the art with regards to the ability of a user to identify desired audio and easily and in a simple manner receive over a telephone or mobile device the desired programming. Currently, there is also a political debate over the so-called “fairness doctrine” that illustrates a desire and need for people to be able to obtain news and commentary easily, including opinions on both sides of the political spectrum. Accordingly, what is needed in the art are improved systems and methods in the overall context of delivering audio programming to a telephone or other device.